1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a balloon attaching jig of an endoscope and, more particularly, to a balloon attaching jig of an endoscope that is used to attach a balloon to an insertion portion of the endoscope or an insertion aid that provide a guide in inserting the insertion portion into a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, endoscope apparatuses in which a balloon is mounted on an outer peripheral surface of an insertion portion of an endoscope or a balloon is mounted on an outer peripheral surface of an insertion aid that provides a guide in inserting the insertion portion into a body cavity have been developed. In these endoscope apparatuses, because the insertion portion or the insertion aid can be fixed in a body cavity by inflating the balloon, the leading end of the insertion portion can be fixed in a desired direction. The above-described balloon is formed in roughly barreled shape, and the insertion portion or the insertion aid can be fixed in an inserted condition. Therefore, in attaching the balloon, it is necessary that the insertion portion or the insertion aid be inserted, with an opening for balloon insertion kept expanded.
The Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 5-15487 describes a method by which a balloon is attached to an inner circumferential surface of a barrel body by being adsorbed thereon. According to this method, because the inside diameter of the balloon can be expanded by causing the balloon to be adsorbed on the inner circumferential surface of the barrel body, it is possible to insert the insertion portion or the insertion aid. However, this method had the problem that a dedicated suction device is necessary.
The Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 9-308605 describes a method by which a barrel-shaped curved rubber is attached by use of the main body of a tubular mounting fixture and a fastener screwed into the base end of the mounting fixture main body. The diameter of the leading end of the mounting fixture main body is reduced by fastening the fastener. Therefore, by loosening the fastener thereby to increase the diameter of the leading end of the mounting fixture main body, the inside diameter of the curved rubber can be expanded and it is possible to cause the insertion portion to be inserted.